A Shoulder to Cry On
by Fadingspirit
Summary: It's funny to wonder how a single word can cause so much pain. How a single word can make you think a simple "Avada Kedavra" would be so much easier. How a single word can make you wish death upon yourself.


Hermione grabbed the black stone. She shoved it in her pocket before continuing down the dark alley way. About half-way down she reached a path.

She tore down the pavement, not caring about the curses and hexes sent her way. She pelted forward, clutching the little boy in her arms to her chest.

Hermione yelped as a curse struck her. Snape's curse. Hermione couldn't remember what it was called, but come to think of it, she didn't want to remember.

Her stomach ached where she'd been hit, but she continued, not pausing for even a second. Hermione stumbled to a halt outside of a building. She shoved open the door and stepped inside, crouching down being a table. She pulled out a small golden object, placing it in her son's hands.

"I want you to find help." She whispered, grabbing her son, and clutching him to her. She couldn't let him go, she wasn't going to let him grow up like this.

The little boy deserved a care-free life, but instead he was terrified to go to school in fear that the "bad guys" would get him.

Hermione gently put a golden chain around her son's neck, then turned her attention to the golden object at the end of the chain. Hermione turned the hourglass three times, and kissed her son on the forehead.

"I love you." she whispered, her voice cracking. She knew his father would take care of him, but she couldn't bear to let him go, not when she had only just gotten him back.

"Mummy," the boy cried, "I scared mummy." He whimpered. Hermione smiled.

"I know little one, but it's gonna be okay." She told him. "Your gonna be okay." She reassured herself more than him. The boy nodded, relaxing in his mother's arms. His eyes closed at their own accord, but he forced himself to open them.

"I love you, don't you ever forget that." His mother whispered. The boy nodded, curling up against his mother. "Please never forget that." His mother begged, her voice full of pain and suffering.

"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She demanded, wanting her son's reassurance that he would never forget her. The boy nodded his head drowsily.

"Mummy, we go home now?" the boy asked. His mother shook her head. "You'll be home soon." She reassured him, her voice cracked.

"Mummy?" the boy asked, looking up at his mother with large, concerned eyes. "You okay?" he asked, placing his hand on her stomach. Hermione winced, tears streaming down her face. She nodded, reaching for the hourglass once more.

The boy watched his mother turn the hourglass four more times. His mother then pushed the boy away gently. "Mummy?" the boy asked confused. He tilted his head. "You come wif me?" Hermione felt her heart break in two.

"No, little one, you be strong, okay?" Hermione said, gazing longingly at her son.

"Mummy, have to come!" the boy cried, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Hermione reached a bloody hand up and wiped the tears away. Hermione shook her head, knowing they had little time left. The Death Eaters would soon arrive.

"I love you." Hermione said, placing her hand on the boy's cheek.

"I know mummy, you's already said that." The boy said. "I know." Hermione whispered.

The door flew open. Hermione reached out and turned the hourglass once more, before giving her son one last hug. She pushed him away, the single motion taking up all her strength. A bright light flashed around the boy.

"Mummy!" he cried. Hermione closed her eyes, sobbing.

"I love you." she choked on her words. Tears flowing freely down her cheeks. The light disappeared, but the boy was gone.

Hermione smiled slightly through her tears, knowing her son was safe, in good hands. He would never have to hear the sounds of war again. He was safe and that's all she needed to know.

"So, the little Mudblood saved her little half-blood son." Hermione spun around, wand drawn, pointed in the direction of the voice.

"Her little sacrifice." Another voice drawled.

"Shame it's worth nothing." A third voice came. Hermione grimaced knowing she wouldn't stand a chance against the three.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, her voice cracked. "You can kill me now."

"It won't be as fun if it's just a simple Avada Kedavra, and your dead." The first voice said. Hermione whimpered. "It'll be so much more fun if you suffer first."

Hermione shrank back, trying to hide in the shadows, but to no avail.

"Crucio!"

It's funny to wonder how a single word can cause so much pain. How a single word can make you think a simple "Avada Kedavra" would be so much easier. How a single word can make you wish death upon yourself.

A blood curdling scream was torn from Hermione's throat. She screamed until she could scream no more. Her screams soon turned into whimpers as she was swallowed by darkness.


End file.
